How Lloyd Dies
by Splendidscandinavianskilineski
Summary: Hard to explain... Kai becomes a cannibal...


**How Lloyd Dies**

Hi my name is Ski, actually Spelendidscandinavianskiline ski, but I advise you to call me Ski or Ski-Ski or because if you don't you'll get a headache.

Now I really don't have a story plot lined up for this right now, (sorry, I'm feeling dull and boring today) but it's going to have to be about LEGO Ninjago because that's the reason I'm writing this. (I'm writing this so that I don't forget where to find the LEGO Ninjago section of this website. Pretty dumb reason you say, yeah, but I'm also trying something else new too so...chill.

Anyways...

Um.

So Jay walks up to Lloyd and demands that he follow him.

And...

Lloyd follows him whereupon Jay shows him the freezer in the Dojo. I assume they are still living in the Dojo. I also assume the Finale Battle is finished.

Lloyd walks up to the freezer and says, "Why did you show me this?"

And...

Well.

Cole walks into the room.

...

And then Cole walks out of the room.

And Jay & Lloyd really didn't notice.

So Lloyd repeats himself and Jay says, "JUST LOOK INSIDE OF THE FREEZER!"

Lloyd opens the freezer.

Kai jumps out and eats them.

THE END.

...Yeah. I'm tired.

[jk] I am just messing with you. Kai didn't eat them.

He only ate Lloyd.

;)

Of course Jay ran away to Zane screaming to the top of his lungs.

And Zane was like, "What's the matter, man?"

But he didn't say the word **man** I only wrote that because it displays his attitude. Actually, that doesn't really sound like Zane's attitude, but anyway...

Jay was like, "Kai just ate Lloyd."

And Zane didn't even need his funny switch to burst out laughing.

But Jay was like," I'M **SERIOUS**!"

Zane kept laughing.

So Jay brought Zane to the freezer and said, "SEE!"

Zane said. "No, I don't see anything."

Jay burbled, "THAT'S MY POINT! NO LLOYD! KAI ATE HIM!"

And Zane said, "No he didn't, the probability of such an event occurring notably that conjuncture has only a 0000000000000001.0 percent chance of..."

"ZANE!" Jay screeched.

The freezer door slowly opened.

Zane screamed as he was slowly pulled into the freezer.

From inside Jay could hear the screams of Zane as Kai slowly devoured him.

"HELP!" screamed Zane. "HE'S EATING ME!"

"I'll go get Sensei!" shouted Jay.

He broke into a run. Behind him, he heard Kai's maniacal laugh, "YOU BETTER RUN JAY! I'M GOING TO EAT YOU ALL UP!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jay cried.

He ran into the room where Sensei, Nya, and Dareth were talking.

"KAI IS EATING LLOYD AND ZANE!" he bawled.

They all started laughing.

"Oh, that's a good one Jay!" Nya giggled.

"NO FOR REAL!" he shouted.

"Jay," said Sensei, "Please don't yell. We all know it's a gag."

"We do?" asked Dareth.

"This _ISN'T A PRANK_!" Jay screamed. "FOLLOW ME, WE NEED TO SAVE ZANE!"

They followed him trying to suppressed snickers.

When they got to the freezer it was quiet. Since it was stored in the the garage  
of the Dojo the temperature was low and it echoed.

It was very creepy.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Jay we don't have time for a joke right now, okay? Good try though, your face looks very convincing."

Jay's heart broke. "You don't believe me?"

"No." she said frankly.

All at once something from behind creaked.

Jay swerved around.

It was Misoko, walking in to get frozen vegetables for dinner.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. (Jay had been starting to creep them out)

Suddenly they heard moaning noises coming from the freezer.

The gnarl sound inhuman. Or... in...mini-figure?

Abruptly Kai jumped from his frozen haven and dragged Misoko, Sensei, Nya  
and Dareth with surprising swiftness to their doom.

"**NYA!**" screamed Jay.

Kai jumped out again and hissed at Jay. (No, that has nothing to do with snakes...)

Jay fled for his life. Kai growled and clawed aimlessly at the air.

Jay ran to the first person he saw. (Besides Kai)

It happened to be Garmadon.

"SAVE ME! KAI'S GONNA EAT ME FOR DINNER!"

Garmadon just look at him and grinned.

Cole walked in again, but this time it was the kitchen and not the garage.

Seeing that Garm didn't believe him, he ran to the leader of the ninja.

"COLE KAI ATE LLOYD AND ZANE AND SENSEI AND DARETH AND MISOKO AND **NYA**!" he shouted.

"Ha ha."

"NO IT'S THE TRUTH! HE'S IN THE FREEZER!"

Cole and Garmadon followed him purely out of interest.

When they got to the garage door that lead to the Icebox of Incidents Garmadon had to open it because Jay was to scared to.

They walked up to the freezer.

"I'm so afraid." Cole said sarcastically.

Garmadon just stood there, glanced and shrugged. He was chewing gum.

Then, with out really thinking about it opened the freezer up just slightly.

Jay started hollering and ran about eight feet away.

Garmadon started to open it more. He and Cole leaned in to try and see.

It was the last thing they ever did. Kai pulled them into their frosted grave with incredible strength.

Jay ran all the way up the stairs and walked around the room with his head in his "hands".

Suddenly in a flash he ran around the Dojo and gathered up various supplies. He cautiously approached the freezer. Then he suddenly  
jumped in action and sealed the door shut with anything and everything, ranging from welding to duct tape.

He spent the remainder of the day mourning Nya and the rest of his friends, finding his only comfort in Zane's falcon, which I regretfully must  
inform you was broken again, adding only more to his grief.

THE END.

[Of Jay's side of the story]

MEANWHILE.  
IN THE FREEZER.

Kai was starting to get a little cold. It was hard to breath and stuffy.

"Move Lloyd, your arm is in my back!" Kai barked.

"HEY!" said Lloyd, "I can't move till Nya moves!"

"Can we open the ice-chest yet?" Zane asked.

"Is he gone?" Misoko questioned.

"I think so," said Garmadon, "boy, we sure got him good."

Cole laughed. "We sure did."

"Well, just so everyone knows, I'm pretty much invincible but, I can't breath." said Dareth.

"Yeah Kai, open the door." Nya told him.

Kai pushed on the opening.

"Kai, open the door, he's gone now!" Nya said.

"I can't!" Kai shouted.

"You can't?" Sensei asked.

"IT'S STUCK!"

"Oh no no no," panted Cole, "Everyone push at once!"

They did. The door didn't budge.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Kai shouted.

They all started to pound frantically at the exit.

"OH MY GOSH!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Do you think he blocked the door?" Nya asked.

"If he did we had better hope he's brave enough to come back!" Kai shouted.

"Here, everyone," said Garmadon, "shout out at once, JAY! JAY!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" they screamed.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

~The Real End~

(Probably...)

Thanks For Reading, God Bless.

Ski-Ski

(Splendidscandinavianskilines ki)


End file.
